Ese paso
by Kennet M
Summary: Porque era ese tipo de "relación" en la que solo falta ese paso y es frustrante que nadie lo de para dar el asunto por zanjado. One Shot.


_Buenas tardes._

_-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento._

_Que disfruten la lectura._

**Ese paso**

**Autora: Kennet M.**

**Capitulos: 1**

A pesar de lo que la mayoría de la gente pudiese pensar, Tenten admiraba a Neji pero no suspiraba por él todas las horas ni tampoco había fantaseado nada entre las sabanas cuando dormía con el shinobi en la tienda que compartían en las misiones. Era una Kunoichi muy profesional y altamente calificada para su trabajo.

Y aun más increíble disfrutaba las misiones, los combates y los entrenamientos no solo porque él estaba a su costado o frente a ella atacándola sin piedad, sino porque podía verlo luchar como un semidios o algo parecido con una fuerza y agilidad increíble sin cansarse en lo absoluto, eso era algo que nunca un verdadero ninja dejaría pasar teniendo la oportunidad y eso era lo que era Tenten.

-¿Entonces no estás perdiendo la razón por Neji Hyuga?, ¿se gustan no?- Había preguntado en alguna oportunidad Sakura Haruno a la de conguitos y ésta no hizo más que mirarla sorprendida.

-¿Qué dices?, ¿Acaso lo parece?- Pregunto claramente extrañada.

-Eh bueno, no sé, a veces, en fin tengo que ir con la Hokague, hasta pronto. – Tenten en esa ocasión se había sentido avergonzada, nunca había notado que la gente pudiese pensar que ella y el genio tuviesen algo más que amistad.

"_Paso demasiado tiempo con él."_

Era normal ¿no?, estaban en el mismo equipo y se conocían desde hacía muchos años, era su amigo así como lo era Lee, ellos dos eran sus mejores amigos mucho más que cualquier Kunoichi de Konoha.

"_Paso más tiempo con él que con Lee"._

El entrenamiento así lo ameritaba y su fuerza actual se la debía casi toda a Neji. Él no le tenía piedad, a pesar de la clara diferencia de habilidades en los entrenamientos siempre le estaba exigiendo dar más de lo que tenía y por eso le gustaba entrenar con él. Para ser mejor, por eso lo admiraba. En su forma muda y extraña le decía que le interesaba su rendimiento como Kunoichi.

"_Pero todos piensan que soy algo más del genio, ¿pero cómo rayos paso eso?"._

Si alguien era frio y distante era Neji. Si a alguien le había costado volverse su amiga había sido a ella y quizá muy en el fondo también sabía que él solo se interesaría en aquellos temas cuando le impusieran alargar la dinastía Hyuga, de resto no lo haría ni loco.

"_Es muy atractivo sin duda". _

Lo era, nadie podía decir que no. Pero lo más hermoso de Neji sin duda era su forma de combate, la elegancia característica del estilo Hyuga y eso no lo veían las chicas normales. Ellas solo veían el largo cabello negro como la noche y los ojos tan interesantes, las poses serías y atrayentes, las pocas palabras que lo llenaban de un misterio encantador y su acento cautivante. Se sonrojo.

"_Parece que soy más normal de lo que había pensado"_.

Saltó a un árbol sacando un Kunai y se puso en cuclillas mirando a su alrededor sigilosamente.

-Quizá debas dejar de entrenar con Neji, estoy sospechando que eso te esta retrasando mi bella flor de loto.- recordó que el día anterior eso había dicho su sensei. Una locura total.

"_Pero como puede retrasarme si al contrario entreno como condenada todos los días, mi rendimiento no es tan horrible como para que diga eso, deben ser esos rumores raros que rondan"._

Entonces se quedó de piedra, su habilidad como ninja se estaba viendo amenazada por esas conjeturas, esos rumores la estaban poniendo en una posición que no le gustaba para nada porque a diferencia de algunas Kunoichis que conocía ella estaba segura que amaba ser una Kunoichi, que le gustaban los combates y entrenar cada día.

"¿_Creerán que soy mala Kunoichi porque me distrae Neji?; ¡Pero si no somos nada!"._

Frunció el ceño. Hasta su sensei había pensado esa tontería por todos los dioses, que ella recordara no había dado motivos para que hablaran de su rendimiento, para que le dijeran que estaba perdiendo la razón o para que le insinuaran que era una mala kunoichi. Se sentía herida.

"_Al próximo que me le insinué le voy a dar una paliza"._

Se dijo a si misma con orgullo, que el que quisiera comprobar que tan mala era que se atuviera a sostener sus palabras frente a sus armas.

-¡Diablos!- Fue demasiado rápido, el impacto le dio de lleno en el estómago y chocó contra un árbol escupiendo sangre al instante.

-Estas muy distraída, Tenten.- Pronunció una voz tranquila mientras el poseedor de ese acento tan particular Neji Hyuga se cruzaba de brazos.

-Lo sé.- Respondió ella tranquilamente sin ánimos de comenzar reclamos ya que era verdad. Se puso de pie limpiando la sangre de su mentón mientras miraba a lo lejos el panorama de hojas caer, había estado escapando hace rato porque no había logrado concentrarse.

-¿Pasa algo?.- Preguntó él sin aparentemente interés ya que se había visto obligado a parar el entrenamiento porque su compañera estaba totalmente ausente.

-Nunca pensé que nuestro sensei pensara que entrenar contigo me retrasara, cualquiera hubiese esperado una situación donde digiera que yo te retrasaba. – Pronunció ella tranquila bajando un poco la cabeza, se sentía muy herida, su orgullo ninja esta por el suelo.

-Ninguna de las dos conjeturas son reales.- Dijo el genio sentándose junto al árbol ya que por el ánimo de su compañera y conociéndola de toda la vida reanudar el entrenamiento tomaría un rato.

-Quizás debería hacer lo que dice.- Pronuncio la castaña sentándose en el césped mirando al cielo.

-Eso sería darle la razón, pero haz lo que desees.- Neji se recostó en el tronco del árbol dándose unos minutos de descanso. Tenten seria solo significaba decisiones apresuradas.

-No me distraes Neji, nunca ha habido un entrenamiento en el que no de todo lo que tengo hasta caer exhausta.- fue completamente sincera ella mientras sentía que las mejillas se le coloreaban debido a la rabia que comenzaba a acumularse dentro de sí.

-Siempre sales con algo nuevo en tus ataques a pesar de llevar tantos años entrenando juntos.- La muchacha alzó una ceja, ¿Qué había sido esa respuesta?.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?.- Preguntó desconcertada.

-Eso solo lo sé yo ¿no?, conozco la forma en la que entrenas pero siempre sales con ese ataque que inventas todos los días. Tu rendimiento lo conozco yo mejor que nadie no es como si debas darme explicaciones, a eso quiero llegar - Tenten bajo la cabeza asintiendo, él tenía toda la razón.

-Dicen que no rindo bien porque me gustas y que somos no sé qué y me distraes demasiado.- No pudo evitar sonrojase antes de pronunciar esas palabras, se sentía avergonzada demasiado. El silencio que siguió a continuación fue sepulcral y ella no quiso mirar a Neji para no encontrar allí un gesto de burla que estaba más que segura que encontraría.

-Algo como eso no te distraería Tenten.- Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con la misma calma de antes. Ella no supo cómo tomar el asunto, quizá estaba tan acostumbrado a que todas las chicas lo miraban babeando que no le parecería extraño que ella sufriera la misma enfermedad.

-Vanidoso.- Lo miro ella sonriendo burlona, éste la miro igual y alzo una ceja.

-Me parece que sacaste la conclusión equivocada.- Pronunció el genio mirando el cielo.

"_Eres una Kunoichi demasiado buena como para caer en eso"_. Dijo el genio mentalmente sin llegar a pronunciarlo porque decir aquellas cosas no era su fuerte.

-Debería aprender a leer tu mente entonces para saber a qué te refieres.- Sonrío aún más Tenten.

-Ya casi lo logras.- Respondió él dándole una indirecta de que sí. Había pensado la respuesta pero no lo había dicho.

-¿Tú te distraerías?.- Pregunto ella comenzando a jugar con el césped.

-No.- respondió él firme.

-Ni que tuvieras experiencia en el asunto.- Se mofo ella haciendo un ademan con la mano, pero noto que el rostro de Neji seguía igual de serio.

-También me han tocado los mismos rumores, aunque no me han dicho débil.- Por primera vez Neji desvió la mirada al horizonte entonces Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"_¿De qué estamos hablando?"_

De repente notó que la conversación se había desviado y que ella había tenido la osadía de decirle los rumores que rondaban y ahora él lo respaldaba. Estaba danzando el tema en el aire de forma camuflada de si ellos se "_gustaban"._

"_Ay Dios mío."_

-Nadie tendría la osadía de llamarte débil Neji.- respondió ella sacudiéndose para alejar la idea mientras sonreía tontamente.

-Entrenemos Tenten. – Dijo él ya de pie acercándose a ella.

-No te molestan ya sabes… esos rumores.- Preguntó ella parándose también, un poco nerviosa sin conocer la razón.

-Verdad o no, no tienen nada que ver con mi entrenamiento ni con el tuyo, prepárate.- a la castaña le temblaba el labio.

_¿Qué si eran verdad los rumores?, ¿O sea que si se gustaban?, ¿eso no interfería con el rendimiento?. Eso era lo que él decía._

Tenten sonrío y desplego su pergamino para invocar su arsenal de armas. Ya lo había entendido todo.

-Que sea verdad entonces.- Pronunció ella dando el paso que hacía falta, el paso que convertía todas las especulaciones en realidad, que le daba forma a su sentimiento por Neji: Lo quería, le gustaba.

-Que así sea.- Pronunció él suavemente aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo oyera, vio el sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchacha pero aun así la Kunoichi estaba desafiante con ese semblante que indicaba que si se acercaba lo iba a rebanar como a una verdura. Sonrío un poco, como no iba a gustarle esa mujer. –¡Byakugan!- Exclamó al instante que sus ojos delataban la característica línea sanguínea. Más palabras sobraban, los hechos de un entrenamiento destructivo sin precedentes era lo que manifestada el acontecimiento.

-¡OH! ES TENTEN Y NEJI, ES INCREIBLE, SE SIENTE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD EN TODO EL AIRE- Exclamó Lee a unos metros de ese campo desde donde se sentía el chakra desatado de ambos ninjas. El sensei a su lado sonrío, parece que de ahora en adelante esos dos iban a volverse mucho más fuertes de lo que en si ya eran.

**FIN**

* * *

**_Gracias a todos los que pasen a leer y a los que dejen sus reviews, es mi primera aparición en ésta sección de una idea rápida y de una pareja que yo siempre he dicho que faltaba muy poco jaja, perdón si es muy corto._**

_Hasta Pronto._


End file.
